utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Starikun
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nico Nico Douga Singer´s Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Toyu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Esperancia (Talk) 01:29, October 31, 2011 Lol, it was actually a category page. I'm deleting the page one OK. Thank you for the uploads! I don't even know Cu6ic exists 0_0 Esperancia 00:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : Actually I only found it today by chance, randomly click on Amu's page helped lol Starikun 00:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ^-^ Psyche Delic 19:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Questions *You can just add the letter :) Type "O" and choose "Heading 2" format in the format drop-down box above. *To add a category, you see that below each page there is a "add category" button. Add your desired category there and after you save it, click it so you'll get to the category page. Then, create the page with a one-liner information, if needed. Don't forget to also categorize the new category to a suitable one. I know I didn't explain this well :S Me myself's not sure how to explain it lol. Just ask again if it's unclear. Esperancia 02:58, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello there. I actually was the one who posted the picture of Ryo-kun and took it off because I didn't know how to post it in the templete (_ _ll). I actually have the same problem, but with a different picture and can't post it in. Would you kindly help me out with this? Spunkii 03:24, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Spunkii Thank you very much for the help ^^. I actually found the first picture on tumblr which I'm not sure if it's correct or not. The one I recently wanted to use was from his twitter. I can send the link if you want me too. Spunkii 05:39, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Spunkii YT playlist Yes, it's a good idea. I actually made some too for Alilem, Amu, and Anima, for the purpose of easy-knowing if there's a dead video link. But it's quite nice in some other ways too, like not having to search Youtube again and again. Amonderevex in YT has his playlists too and they're quite complete. We can also link to his playlists and make our own wiki playlist for reprints that are not included in Amonderevex's. Esperancia 22:14, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll make it. And for people to make the playlist for utaites there, well, I think it's better if they have to ask us first for our agreement, either me or you. So we can still manage what playlist is created and by whom. I'll give you the YT adress+password ASAP. Esperancia 22:47, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :I've created it. http://www.youtube.com/user/UtaiteWiki Do you have a YT account or some site I could PM you the password? Esperancia 21:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Tutorial Lol yeah, that tutorial really is outdated. I haven't got the mood of updating it. If you feel some editing to better content is necessary, please do so. I'll edit your changes later if it's needed. Esperancia 23:06, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Choucho Sorry! I didn't mean to cause some problems! I didn't know about the rules and the regulations in here... So... I thought that it might be alright to post some of Choucho's video (Since I'm A HUGE fan of her)... Again! Sorry! >.<" -Arashi0724 Hope that you don't mind, since I'm new here and all... Even though that is no excuse if it bothered you... but I've made some changes for the Choucho page ^^ Sorry if it bothered you and all! m(>x,< Is it enough? Esperancia 11:00, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox Sorry, been in a holiday 8D To make your own sandbox page, just create a page with "User:yourusername/Sandbox" as the title :) Oh, and you've contributed so much here, I'm thinking of making you an admin. Do you mind? :D Esperancia 23:55, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Yay. Both of you (lol) are now admins. Esperancia 02:30, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Cough Cough *is actually new* Umm... hey there.... I just wanna ask you something: * There's an album in the Vocaloid Wiki that features 96Neko, would it be ok if I add it? (I'm shy when I'm new). * I'm still a newb at wikia contributing =.= So, would you give me a little tips? I read the tutorial (no worry). YumiNakamine :It's a whole album, really :D. Ah, k. I'll add it. Which one's the template? YumiNakamine waves waves ^^ heyo^^ *also new nuby^^ so thx already before xD well I got few questions: 1.am I allowed to upload more than 2 RLphotos? well, dunno if it seems like I spamm ya guys :D 2. and there will be a YT utaite eh.. blog (?) , pardon for my english and knowledge >.< 3.should I add the NND or YT links by the cover list? or can I even upload YT playlists?o.o many greetings^^ 22.Jan.12 Crystellaris lol XDD thx for the reply XDD and ya i kinda can tell ya guys, at least i think so xD Crystellaris 15:42, January 25, 2012 (UTC) LOL I meant that I can tell ya both apart xD. Guys=ppl= ya both. sry, its one of my idiosyncrasies lol ofc, I know that ya both r femaels lol argh, atm have to learn for the exams, so rather busy. after that will have more time to help T.T Crystellaris 13:38, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Convo. with LaLaLa96 erm, may i know how many contributors there are? cus i don't really see many contributors. Please don't take it as an offence. LaLaLa96 09:40, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank You. (: I'll try my best to update frequently too. LOL. Anyway thank you!!! (: LaLaLa96 12:34, January 25, 2012 (UTC) sorry, i didn't know we aren't suppose to flood it with blog since there's a blog page. LaLaLa96 10:08, January 26, 2012 (UTC) okok. sorry about that. LaLaLa96 13:51, January 27, 2012 (UTC)